Mind over Matter
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: Shiraishi Kishitani knows she's not ordinary, but it seems faith just loves to mess with the young female and she finds herself with an unnatural ability making her even more out of the ordinary. Just what else could happen, you might ask?Oh I know, falling for her brother's friend that just so happens to have super strength. Eventual OcxShizuo slight OcxIzaya. (on hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Shiraishi didn't want to remember the years when she drifted in and out of consciousness, couldn't make out the things surrounding her or couldn't understand the babble of voices that often cooed her to sleep. It was strange that she could remember those early memories; like her first steps or saying her first word. She knew better than to be smug about it and brag about remembering when her brother, at the age of three, had peed himself when their father had decided to start wearing that god awful mask and startled the little boy until he wet himself. Although it was funny, she would keep her mouth shut.

She didn't know what was so special about her that made her remember those things, and for now didn't want to know. For now, she would just pass it off as her being too observant even at that age. Shiraishi didn't think her father or her brother would find it weird, since her father had to deal with weird things all the time. It was his job actually to look at and decipher things that weren't ordinary. But she still would keep her mouth shut.

Who knew what Kishitani Shingen would do if he found out that his own daughter had recollection of having done drugs -although she hasn't- and she somehow knows what happens to people- particularly females- behind bars? Shiraishi shivered at the thought.

 **'Are you cold?'** She had to blink twice before reading the message on the notepad that had been pushed into her line of vision. Looking up, Shiraishi was met with the familiar ghost of black smoke.

"I'm fine, Celty." Shiraishi assured her, her earlier thoughts coming to a stop from the interruption.

Another reason why Shiraishi didn't think her family would be too shocked about something that was so out of the ordinary, was because of Celty. They did live with a headless woman, who is a Dullahan -a headless fairy –, from what her father had explained to her.

It had only been two years since Celty started living with the Kishitanis and already Shiraishi had gotten used to the woman. Not as much as her father and brother - who was awestruck by said woman - but enough that she didn't shy away from her.

"Ne, Shira-nee, we'll be late if you keep daydreaming like that," Shinra complained, his school bag on his back, a pout on his face from surely having to go to school and having to be away from Celty. Shiraishi would never understand her brother's almost morbid fascination over Celty. She would even say it was worse than their father's.

"I was not daydreaming!"

Waving his hand in a dismissive fashion, which makes the six-year-old grit her teeth, Shinra lets his attention go back to Celty. She could almost see the brown eyes light up every time he looked at Celty.

"Celty, you're taking us to school, right?"

As if he didn't know the answer to that question. Either way, the woman responded by the way of the writing on the notebook and showing her response to the eight-year-old, who actually lets out a loud groan of disappointment, before heading for the apartment's elevator. The three hardly went outside due to Shinra preferring the indoors and Celty not really going outside for obvious reasons. The exceptions being for school and necessities.

It was a shame too, as Shiraishi rather liked the outdoors but could only leave the apartment if either Shinra or Celty were with her. Although she couldn't take the two to school, Celty did watch them from the safe haven of the balcony. Looking up, Shiraishi waved at her as she donned a helmet and waved back. Not liking her to have all of Celty's attention, Shinra pushed the brown haired girl slightly to the side and waved rather enthusiastically up at Celty.

"Bye, Celty~!" Rolling her eyes, she began to walk, not looking behind her to see if her idiot of a brother was following.

"W-wait up, Shira-nee! You don't even know where the school is!"

"I was with dad when he registered me so I know where I'm going."

She still lets him take her by the hand though. She didn't want Celty to scold her on her first day of school. It felt nostalgic for some reason. Like she knew the feeling of nervousness that came when they came closer to the school grounds, that was actually not far from where they lived.

"I guess I can introduce you to my friends," Shinra said, leading Shiraishi through the crowds of people. Some of them cast the two children curious looks. It most likely wasn't normal to see such young children by themselves. But they didn't stop or trouble the two.

 _'Good.'_ Shiraishi thought, matching some of the strangers' looks with a defying one of her own that actually looked too mature for a six year old, which made them all look away almost immediately. ' _I really do hate such huge crowds.'_

"Why? I can make my own friends."

She was curious about her brother wanting to introduce her to his friends. Was he trying to help her make friends? Did he just want to tease her in front of them?

"Because I want them to see how cute you are, Imouto!"

Shinra looked to the girl and gave her a smile as his eyes sparkled from behind his square-framed glasses. At least it looked like it sparkled to Shiraishi.

"You're weird."

Sometimes, Shiraishi really didn't understand how her brother thought.

...'...

After the big ceremony welcoming the newcomers to the school, and welcoming back the rest of the students, the Kishitani siblings were broken up. Shinra, after making sure that his sister had everything - much to her annoyance - made his way to his class as Shiraishi settled into her own. Somehow she felt uncomfortable being surrounded by children of her own age. Maybe it was because they were loud and acted a little too babyish for her taste.

Some were even crying for their parents. Surely she didn't have to suffer like this for a whole year? She even saw a boy pick his nose before licking the same finger. That memory would forever haunt her and make her want to hurl.

She did manage to make friends with one of the non-crybabies who didn't eat the boogers from their noses. An adorable girl that introduced herself as Tokiwa Mai. She was quiet and didn't whine as much as the other students and was very diligent in learning to perfect her calligraphy. She was terrible at it.

"Your kanji is better, Shiraishi-san," she mumbled, looking from the paper that the teacher had given each of them to Shiraishi's. Unlike her god awful scrawls, Shiraishi's looked better, though the brunette's wasn't all that much better. Mai's dark eyes that Shiraishi had a hard time trying to find the pupils of, widened as she seemed to have thought of something.

"You should teach me!"

Her loud exclamation has a few students looking back at them, and Shiraishi began to think that maybe Mai was naturally a loud person as she talked rather loud most of the time.

"I guess I could."

But Shiraishi didn't know how she could. Maybe it would get better if they both just kept practicing. Just then, Guzen-sensei - their teacher - called for lunch just as a bell was heard throughout the class. Most of the children jumped up from their seats, clearly glad for the time to go out to play and eat. Shiraishi was one of the exceptions, though Mai did cheer and immediately whipped out a bento box.

"You'll eat with me, right?"

How could she refuse? But the sound of their class door sliding open had Shiraishi looking up to find her brother grinning widely, his eyes clearly trained on her.

"Who's that?"

"Shira-nee~! Let's go eat!"

Shiraishi didn't know how he reached over so fast, but Shinra was pulling her out of her seat at the same time as he picked up her bag.

"We can eat in my class."

"H-hey! Where do you think you're carrying Shiraishi-san?!" Mai exclaimed.

Shinra stopped in his tracks as a short girl appeared in his way, brown eyes set into a glare.

"You can't have her! She's eating with me!"

Shiraishi took this time to snatch her hand back from her brother and collect her bag that held her lunch in it from his hands as he stared dumbly at the still glaring dark haired girl.

"Why don't we all just eat together?"

"Huh?" "Eh?" Both turned to see Shiraishi tidying her desk before turning her attention back to them.

"Let's eat together." She repeated; this time they seemed to hear her as Shinra shrugged and told them to follow him. Mai huffed, but followed after Shiraishi, her bento box clutched in her little hands. It seemed that Shinra's class wasn't all that far away from theirs as it didn't take too long to find.

It wasn't all that different from Shiraishi's, except that each child had their own desk and chair instead of the two to one seat in her class. But her brother seemed to have thought ahead because at the back of the class was a cluster of chairs and benches pushed together, along with a boy sitting in one of the chairs, looking quite annoyed.

"Sorry I took so long, Shizuo-kun."

She could almost see the goofy smile on her brother's face, even though she was behind him.

"We can eat now."

"Took you long enough, idiot."

It was then that the boy noticed the two girls behind the sheepish Shinra. His brown eyes narrowed in on them.

"Eh? Who are they?"

"This is my sister Shiraishi!"

Shinra explained, pulling Shiraishi from behind him and placing her in front of him with his hands placed on her shoulders. Shiraishi felt her eyebrow beginning to twitch as her brother went on to explain that she was his 'little imouto' which was stupid. Didn't imouto mean 'little sister' already? Why add on 'little' to it?

"Hey! You forgot to introduce me!" came Mai's voice, clearly not liking to be ignored.

"Oh," As if now remembering the six year old, Shinra waved at the girl. "And that's her friend."

"My name's Tokiwa Mai." Mai said, while she shoved Shinra out of the way and smiled at the boy that Shinra had introduced as Shizuo. "Nice to meet you, Shizuo-san."

"Nice to meet you too," Shizuo said, shaking the girl's outstretched hand.

"Hey, how come you didn't act so nice when you met me?!" Shinra asked, as they all took seats.

"Because I don't like you," the girl replied, opening her lunch right after sticking her tongue out on at Shinra.

"Eh?!" Shinra yelled, comically shocked over the statement.

"I didn't know Shinra had a sister."

Looking to the boy, Shiraishi smiled slightly, ignoring the bickering between Shinra and Mai.

"I'm surprised he has a friend."

Shiraishi was sure her brother didn't hear her as he usually would complain on her lack of confidence in him. He really did get dramatic over the simplest of things. Which kind of annoyed the six-year-old sometimes. Her brother just knew how to be annoying.

"He forced me to be." Shizuo wrinkled his nose in a childish manner while he took a sip of his milk. "Said something about me being interesting enough and a whole lot of big words."

"That sounds like him." She couldn't help but laugh because that was so like him; wanting to be mysterious and all, though most of the time he came off as being weird.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." The boy stuck out his hand, introducing himself though Shinra had already done that. His mother had always said to shake hands when introducing yourself to someone. She said that it was polite way to do it.

"Kishitani Shiraishi." Shaking his hand, the four children dropped into a silence. It was then that Mai noticed something weird.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around the bare classroom. She knew some of them might be out in the playground but some of them had to have started to eat right?

"Most likely in the cafeteria," Shinra answered. "It's really noisy there, so Shizuo and I usually eat in class."

The two girls nodded in understanding before they continued to eat. When it was time to head back to class, the four said their good-byes. After assuring her brother she knew where to go, the two girls make made their way back to class.

"Your brother isn't all that bad, I guess," Mai allowed, putting away her lunch box when they had returned. "But don't tell him I said that!"

"Don't worry," Shiraishi said, a smile coming to her face. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

 **Okay, so um this is my revised version of chapter one. I decided on past tense-as you can see there- and so, events leading up to the canon arc are going to be in past tense :3  
**

 **As you would know, I am on a hiatus with this story as I am currently editing the chapters WITH MY AWESOME BETA *0* OH yeah, I got a beta *does little dance***

 **Thanks are going out to my lovely beta (that honestly I don't know what I would have done without) AliceInTheSunlight ^_^ Love you hun**

 **And also, Animefreak1145 for inspiring this story with hers :* Love you too hun**

 **#Edited**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

The first day of school ended and Shiraishi found herself waiting on her brother. She had already said goodbye to Mai, who had walked away with a woman that could have only be her mother from the resemblance, and now stood outside Shinra's class. For reasons that she could not put her finger on, she didn't want to wait outside. Maybe she didn't want to be around the other children as she knew none of them.

That, or she couldn't wait to see her brother after being away from him so long. She liked the first reason more.

"Shira-nee~! You've been waiting outside of my class for me? Oh how-"

She didn't let him finish as she turned around from the smiling eight-year-old and began to walk. Maybe she should have waited in the school yard after all.

"W-wait up!"

"Why did you take so long?" she asked when Shinra had finally caught up with her. "I saw your friend Shizuo has already left."

"Oh, I was just helping Sensei with something." he explained, slipping his bag onto his back before a happy look came to his face as he looked to her. "Did you miss me-"

"No."

Shinra pouted for what seemed like only a second before his cheery look quickly appears again. Shiraishi couldn't understand how he could do that; just jump back from a saddened moment in such a short amount of time. Even she couldn't do that and she was supposed to be the baby of the family.

"But I know Celty misses me. More than she misses you."

Shiraishi decided to ignore her brother, who whined about her no longer paying attention to him, as they left the school yard. Just as they pass the gates of the school yard, Shiraishi slipped her hand into Shinra's and gripped tightly. That seemed to shut the boy up and they walked home in silence.

Celty welcomed them home and they decided what to eat for dinner. Since Celty couldn't cook, they usually ate take out which Shiraishi vowed to stop once she was tall enough to reach the stove. Anyone would get tired of eating packaged food over time, but it seemed Shinra didn't. Shiraishi passed that off as him being a boy and not caring about his health. She could easily put a stop to the habit. Just a little bit more time for him to grow and then she could mention the idea of Celty making homemade food for him. She was sure her brother would go nuts over the idea.

"Goodnight!" the two Kishitani siblings echo to the headless woman, who quickly replied on her notebook.

 _'I wonder why she doesn't have a cellphone.'_

At the thought, Shiraishi furrowed her brow. The image of a cellphone flashed in her mind. _'Who owned such a thing?'_

She did hear Shinra speaking about it the other day though.

Heading to her room that she shared with Shinra, Shiraishi slipped into the bottom bunk as her brother stripped out of his pajamas. She would never understand why he would put them on after bathing and then take them off for bed.

His hand felt for the switch and soon, Shiraishi found herself in darkness. Her back went rigid before she jumped up, nearly hitting her head on the bed's frame. She quickly ran across the room and flicked the lights on. Shinra stood stunned in the middle of the room and looked to where his little sister stood, her hand still on the switch. He could tell from her shoulders moving that she was breathing rather hard.

"Shira-nee..."

The girl turned around and gave the boy a glare. His eyes widened in recognition.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you like to sleep with the lights on."

Shiraishi's glare softened and she waved off the boy while walking back to her bed.

"It's okay, aniki. Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

Shinra nodded and watched as the girl turned to face the wall, showing that she had finished talking.

"You should get to bed. School tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

Taking his glasses off and placing it on the vanity table in the room, he climbed up the ladder and got under his dark blue covers. It didn't take long for sleep to catch the boy, and soon he was out cold. Hearing the soft snores from above her, Shiraishi sighed while turning to face the other way. Her breathing had gone back to normal and she didn't feel the sweat building up on her neck anymore.

She was safe. The fear of the dark had always been with her and she had the feeling it would always be.

The thing was, she didn't know why she was scared of it. It wasn't about something coming out of the dark like a monster or anything. She was just scared of dark places.

* * *

Days passed and Shiraishi slowly found herself getting used to the school life. Her friends began to grow, though she was still close to Mai and would always eat with her brother and his friend, Shizuo. She found herself starting to like being there surrounded by others instead of being at home. Not like she was a social butterfly, it was more that just being around friends was comforting. Even though they were immature. She knew they would grow out of it eventually.

Those days turned into months and she watched herself grow, even though it was little. Her writing became better until she was top of the class for Calligraphy, with Mai coming in second. They had began to practice writing with ink brushes, though they often spilled the ink all over and it always seemed to end up on their fingers and faces. She thought it was great; she felt satisfied with her life at the moment. Her father even called regularly to check up on them, though he annoyed Celty quite a lot, making the woman usually hang up earlier than Shiraishi would have wanted. But she understood how her father could be; annoying and stupid. Just like her brother.

Speaking of her brother, he seemed to be even more interested in their father's work. She should've seen that coming as he had made the man carry him on that one trip where they had found Celty. Shiraishi, who didn't really like traveling on ships, had stayed home with a close friend of their father's while the two went on the trip. It was around then he had began to help his father with anything he could be of use for, and now she even caught him trying to cut open one of her favorite dolls. The fight that had taken place after the incident was not pretty. But she still loved her brother, even if he pushed all her buttons.

"Hey, Shira-nee! Look at me!"

Looking up from her homework, Shiraishi found her brother juggling the two bottles of water she had put onto the table for them while they tried to complete their homework.

"I'm a circus clown." Shinra explained, eyes still on the two bottles.

Shiraishi shivered at the name; she really hated clowns. Their father had taken them to a circus once and they had tried to make Shiraishi take a picture with one of the clowns who had performed. Keyword: tried.

"Stop that, you might drop one." Shiraishi comments. But either he didn't hear her or was he was just ignoring her. Shiraishi's expression became sterner seeing as the older boy had not stopped. "Shinra-"

"Relax, Shira-nee. I'm being careful. See?"

Just as he says that, one bottle slips from his grip and lands on the floor. Shiraishi wasn't surprised to see that water now was on the floor. It had been a glass bottle after all. Looking down, Shiraishi wrinkled her nose at the mess.

"You're cleaning that."

* * *

It was the day after the water bottle incident, that had left Shinra with a bleeding finger after cleaning up the mess, Shizuo didn't come to school. At first, Shiraishi didn't think anything of it, passing it off as a sick day or something. But a week later, when he did appear and told his reasons for being absent, Shiraishi was dumbfounded.

"What?" She deadpanned, staring at Shizuo who seemed angry for reasons that Shiraishi could only guess he knew.

"Didn't you hear? I said I got mad with my brother and tried to hit him with the fridge," Shizuo muttered, looking away from the three pairs of eyes that were staring at him.

"That's... interesting."

"That was a stupid thing to do!"

"Did you manage to pick up the fridge?"

Shinra and Shiraishi found themselves now staring at Mai, who continued to stare at Shizuo, interest clear on her face. Feeling their eyes on her, the dark haired girl turned to the two.

"What?" she asks, oblivious that her question to be a rather stupid one.

"Of course he didn't lift it up! He's-"

"I did."

Shiraishi's attention turned to the boy, her brown eyes widened in disbelief at his words. She opened her mouth to say something but was pushed out of the way as both Shinra and Mai bombarded the boy with questions.

"What? Really?! That's so cool!" Mai exclaimed, before a frown appeared on her face. "So why were you not in school for the rest of the week though?"

At this, a blush spread across Shizuo's face as he once again turned away. Shiraishi could see that the boy was having an inner battle with his emotions. His face showed anger, yet the blush on it looked to be caused from embarrassment. This caused her to furrow her brows in confusion once again. Why would he be angry and embarrassed?

"Tell us, Shizuo!"

Mai's hands grip the table and Shiraishi could see that she was ready to jump out of her seat and strangle the boy to tell his secret.

"Yeah. Why can't-"

"I strained myself too much from lifting the fridge and had to go to the hospital." He finally said, cutting off Shinra. His words take a while for Shiraishi to process before she finally realized what he had said.

 _'Oh...'_ Her brown eyes widen, with her lips having parted slightly from realizing why he was so embarrassed.

Hearing that all had gone quiet, Shizuo turned to find Mai looking away with a hand to her mouth as she tried to hide the trembling of her lips while Shinra was biting his lip, his face red from having to keep himself from laughing.

"What?"

"Y-you strained yourself?" Shinra asked, pushing away the urge to laugh at his friend.

Shizuo grit his teeth and looked away. Just then, the bell rang signaling lunch to be over. Somehow, Mai is the one to pull herself together and the dark haired girl quickly gathered her lunch box together before getting to her feet.

"Bye~!" Mai waved at the two and then looked down at Shiraishi who had not only gotten up from her seat but had also been quiet. Feeling Mai's gaze she quickly put away her things into the lunch box before standing. Shizuo looked up to find Shiraishi staring at him with a slight frown to her features.

"What? Wanna laugh too?" he muttered, giving her a glare. It seemed his glare didn't affect her as she just shook her head.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," she said, before leaving the class. What she said surprised the boy, but he quickly shook it off as he began to prepare for his next class.

* * *

Shiraishi really thought that would be the end of weird things for the day, but it seemed that things were just getting started.

As the bell rang, signaling the day at school had come to an end, Shiraishi, packing away her stuff into her school bag, was gruffly pulled by her hand. She's surprised to find that it was her brother who had done it and was about to snap at him for making her jump like that when he looked at her.

"Shizuo's in the hospital! Let's go!" he exclaimed. Her large brown eyes blinked twice at the words. She didn't know if she was supposed to say 'What? Let's go then.' or 'Huh?Is he alright?'. So for the second time that day, Shiraishi found herself saying in a quite deadpan voice,

"What?

* * *

 **Another edited chapter brought to you by one of the most awesome writers, animexxfreakxx, and one of the most awesome betas, AliceInTheSunlight. ^_^**

 **REVIEW!**

 **#Edited**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Something about hospitals always rubbed Shiraishi the wrong way. From the smell of disinfectant to the sounds of groaning patients, it all seemed to make Shiraishi uncomfortable. Shinra knew this so it didn't really come as a surprise when he felt his younger sister tighten her hold on his arm. The nice receptionist had told them which room without even questioning why two small children were walking around the hospital so freely.

"This is the room," Shinra said under his breath as he slid the door open.

There, lying down on what looked like a very uncomfortable bed with a look of annoyance on his face, was the eight-year-old's friend. Shinra could hear his sister gasp and turned to see her eyes were on the brown haired boy. Without even saying anything the six year old girl released her hold on her brother and ran up to the bed. Shizuo's eyes landed on the girl and Shinra could see the surprise on his face.

"Shiraishi? What are you doing-"

"You're such an idiot! Haven't you learned from the last time you tried something so stupid?!" Shinra had to wince at the loudness of his sister's voice. Although Shiraishi liked to think she was a soft spoken person, everyone knew she was rather loud when she talked. It was even worse when she was trying to be loud. Like now. "Now you're gonna have to stay here for another week! I wish I could hit you, you stupid-"

"Eh? Don't call me stupid! I'm not stupid!" Shizuo yelled, glaring at Shiraishi.

"Well you are stupid, stupid!" Shiraishi snapped, hands clenching into fists. Shinra, knowing that if he didn't step in now, things would only get worse, walked toward his sister, hands raised in a soothing gesture to try and calm her down.

"Shira-nee, you should calm down. You're being loud," Shinra said, tugging on the girl's uniform. Her eyes looked back to glare at her brother, but seeing the pleading look on his face she froze. Closing her eyes, Shiraishi took a deep breath before reopening them and giving Shinra a grateful look.

"Shinra, you're here too?" Shizuo groaned, rubbing his face with his hand while sitting up on the bed. Shinra chuckled sheepishly while waving his hello causing Shizuo to groan once more.

"What's with the groaning?"The voice made all three children jump. Looking back, they found a blank faced boy standing at the door. His brown eyes landed on the two siblings. "Who're you?"

"We're friends of Shizuo," Shiraishi said before her brother could open his mouth. She raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"That's my little brother," Shizuo answered, making the siblings look back to him before looking back at the still blank faced boy.

 _'They do look alike ...'_ Shiraishi could see the resemblance between the two in their brown eyes and hair.

"So you're the one that had made Shizuo angry, huh?" Shinra said and the boy nodded, making Shizuo groan once more. After explaining to Shiraishi why again he was in the hospital, as her brother did not seem to have explained it to her, the Kishitani siblings were then introduced to Shizuo's parents. Shiraishi thought they were nice. Normal actually, compared to her own parent, who always seemed to do things not as ordinary as Shiraishi would have wanted it.

The parents had let Shizuo talk to them a little while longer while they, along with Shizuo's little brother -who had introduced himself as Kasuka -, went to talk to the doctor who was taking care of him during his stay in the hospital. It was silent with the three not really knowing what to talk about next before Shizuo finally broke the silence.

"I guess you guys won't want to be friends with me anymore."

That comment made Shiraishi snap out of her thoughts as she turned to the boy, who was now staring down at his hands that were clenched in his laps.

"Wha-"

"I really didn't mean to throw that table," Shizuo mumbled, cutting off Shinra. "They - those guys just made me so ... _angry_."

Shiraishi watched as his hands clenched even harder.

"I just ... snapped when they didn't shut up. I ... I -"

"You're stupid," Shiraishi muttered, getting out of the seat that she had been sitting in. Shizuo looked up and glared at the girl.

"I don't know about aniki, but I don't care how angry you get or how many tables and fridges you throw, you'll always be Shizuo to me. Stupid Shizuo who always ends up in the hospital when he's angry."

He didn't know what to say to that. Yes, he was angry at her calling him stupid but ... She still wanted to be his friend. And seeing how Shinra was smiling from beside her, he guessed he agreed with what his sister had just said. Though Shinra might want to try one of his weird experiments on him now. The thought made Shizuo shudder inwardly.

"Don't call me stupid, stupid." Shiraishi smiled at the slightly blushing boy as she tuned out her brother's rambling about how cute she looked and instead focused on more depressing thoughts.

Like when were they going to leave this god forsaken place.

* * *

Shiraishi should've known that wasn't going to be the end of Shizuo's rampages. She really should have. But she was still surprised every lunch time that the boy was always covered in cuts, and Mai had even began to walk around with plasters and disinfectant from her mother's job at the hospital to clean the cuts. She had stated it was practice for when she got to work alongside her mother.

Shinra was actually ecstatic about it. The strength, not the various fights that Shizuo got into. After consulting with their father about it, he had come up with the theory that since Shizuo's body was still growing, the strength made him always strain his muscles or break them. That didn't really help Shiraishi as she found herself constantly yelling at the boy, who would in turn yell right back until either Mai or Shinra broke them up before they could cause damage.

For some reason though, he had began to drink milk constantly. When Shiraishi had asked why, he had stated that a lady had said that he needed to drink lots of milk to strengthen his bones. It did work a little, but the boy still got into fights which usually got him in an argument with the six-year-old.

A year passed and Shiraishi decided that there was nothing she could really do other than make sure that the boy got patched up at the end. The three children had been surprised when she had just stopped arguing with Shizuo, which the boy thanked God for.

Just when the girl was finally getting back to what she considered that that would be all that would happen that wasn't out of the ordinary...

"Ne, Shira-nee could you help me?" Shinra stood on a stool by the kitchen cabinets on his toes, trying to reach for the tin of cookies that Celty had started to hide from the two as they usually ate them too quickly. "I can't reach the cookies."

"What can I do?" Shiraishi asked from her place at the table in the kitchen. They were currently finishing up their dinner when Shinra had decided they needed dessert.

"Just-"

He had just reached the tin when it tipped out of his hands. Everything that followed that moment actually happened in slow motion for Shiraishi. She didn't know why she lunged for the tin of cookies. Maybe it was because she really didn't want to waste the chocolate chip cookies as they were her favorite. Having them burst out of the tin and dirty the floor would make sure she wouldn't be able to eat any until Celty decided to buy more. Which she really knew the woman wouldn't, if she were come upon the scene of the cookies laying across the kitchen floor.

Yeah, that's why she lunged for them.

With her eyes closed in a silent prayer of success, Shiraishi found herself hitting the tiled floor quite hard which she knew would bruise her elbows from how she had positioned herself while she lunged for the tin of cookies . She didn't feel the tin in her hands nor did she hear the clang stating that the cookies had ended up on the floor. She didn't want to open her eyes though. It was like _they_ didn't want to open.

"S-shira-nee? Open y-your eyes please..."

Hearing her brother's stutters did the trick. She wanted to know what made the nine-year-old stutter like that.

Upon opening her eyes, Shiraishi found her outstretched palm empty, the tin of chocolate chip cookies hovering a couple inches above the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened at the scene of the floating tin but she didn't make a move to remove her palm from below the dark blue tin.

"H-how...?"

Yes, fate just loved to mess with this particular girl. The reason? She really didn't know. But she really would like to find out.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to put up a new update XC School just has me in a tight spot at the moment :/ I'll try my best when I can.**

 **I'd like to once again thank my Beta, AliceIntheSunlight ^_^ Love you hun!**

 **#EDITED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N at bottom :)**

* * *

Sometimes, Shiraishi really questioned how she was related to Shinra Kishitani. Yes, they had the same brown hair and eyes but that's where their similarities ended. Shinra was quite enthusiastic about everything he did, while Shiraishi didn't quite enjoy a lot of things. He was also very dramatic, like now.

Shiraishi stood outside the door leading to his class, not paying attention to her surroundings. You could just imagine her being violently ripped from her thoughts as she is swung into a bone crushing hug from her slightly taller brother, swinging her from side to side.

"Shira-nee, please stop ignoring me! I'll do anything to get you to once again speak to me-" Shiraishi couldn't take the volume of her brother's voice and quite roughly shoves him away, a glare on her face. But she immediately finds her glare disappearing at the sight of her brother close to tears. "Shira-nee!"

"Alright, alright. I'm speaking to you again, happy?" She rolls her eyes seeing the look of pure happiness overtake the nine year old's face as he moves in to hug her once more. She lets him have his fun, tuning out his speech of how overjoyed he was with having her speak to him once more.

Yeah, she really didn't know how they were related.

It was known knowledge that Shiraishi, even at the age of seven, was quite mature for her age. She was always seen by herself, not really interacting with others unless they did the interacting. Most of the children found her weird for not liking to play with them, or how she always used big words that almost none of them knew the meaning of. Her brother on the other hand, was far more fun to interact with as he was more open and seemed to love talking with others, or just talking in general.

But she can't deny that she loves her brother. Deeply. Even if she was exasperated most of the times with his antics.

"So you're gonna talk to Shizuo too, right?" Looking to her brother, she finds him with that goofy look on his face as if he was the most happiest boy in the world. Well since they were having Dorayaki, one of his favorites, she could understand why he seemed to be in pure bliss. "He's kinda confused why you're ignoring him."

"Hmph. He ate my cookies." Shiraishi childishly looks away from her brother a scowl on her face. Feeling his gaze on her, the girl gives a sigh finally relenting with a pout to her features. "But I guess I can forgive him."

Although she was known for her mature nature, she still had small bouts of childishness that always seem to make both Shinra and Celty squeal over at seeing, as it is rare to see the expressions.

"Kya! You're so cute when you pout, Shira-nee!"

"G-get off me, aniki! Celty, help me- no, not you too Celty!"

Like what was happening now.

* * *

Shinra always knew that everyone was confused when he said that Shiraishi was actually his younger sibling. She had that affect on people, and maybe he acted too childish even if he was only nine. He himself sometimes thought of her as the oldest as she was always giving him advice and sticking up for him when the other children tried to have their way with him. Celty had said that every sibling did that, be they were young or old, but Shinra knew better. Even if he acted carefree, he always had his eyes on his sister.

She might not notice it- he wouldn't be surprised if she did - but sometimes Shiraishi gives off an aura of maturity that feels as if it should be surrounding someone older instead of her small frame. But he kept quiet, he didn't know why he should keep quiet, but he still did it and would forever. That he promised himself.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little annoyed over it too. _He_ is supposed to be the older one. _He_ is supposed to be the one reprimanding the other about the stupid things that they did. But that's just the thing, Shiraishi never did anything stupid. Even though she was younger, she always did what was right, even when he didn't know what right was.

But he loved his sister. Not just because she was so cute- which he always teased her about -but because she was _his_ sister. Not Mai's or Shizuo's. _His._ Mother said so. And even if she didn't say that he must protect his little sister when she was on her death bed just after giving birth to her, he would've still done it. He would do anything for her.

So he was ecstatic when she came to him for help. It was about the cookie tin accident- he had dubbed the unnatural incident that name- and she wanted to know if she really could do such a thing again. Of course he set right to work, going over the incident with her and trying to figure out what could have caused her to be able to do that. But there was so much a nine year old- even if he was a genius -could do on his own.

When he had suggested in asking Celty for help, Shiraishi had quickly forbid him from ever telling her. It was a hard thing to promise as he knew he couldn't keep anything from Celty. But the look his sister give him had him promising not to tell. He didn't even bother asking if they could ask their dad for help. Shinra knew the answer to that question before even asking it.

So he tried reenacting the incident, which didn't work. He placed various objects in front of Shiraishi and told her to try and move them with her mind. Not only did that not work, but she threw the book right at him in frustration after five minutes. Shinra was on the verge of giving up by now. A whole month had passed without any progress. Shiraishi had given up and had called off the experiment, questioning if it was just a fluke.

But Shinra was determined. Who could blame him? Being the son to a doctor who dealt with the unnatural all the time, Shinra had grown up not to question things. He didn't know how his sister could just easily give up, but he wouldn't. Not yet anyway.

Besides, he came up with a plan that should trigger at least a small reaction. It had to work.

He was putting his life on the line for using this plan. You might be asking what plan could make him die if it didn't work?

Why, using his sister's materialistic nature against her of course.

* * *

Shiraishi should've noticed when her brother suddenly disappeared from beside her. At the moment, they were enjoying their Sunday together by watching television. But her attention was on the kickboxing platform known as K-1. She quite liked live fights ever since Celty had introduced them to it. Especially kickboxing, although Shinra didn't really like it as much as she did.

"Shira-nee!" The call makes Shiraishi look up from the live fight and toward the glass door that lead to the balcony. It was then that she noticed his disappearance. "Can you come outside for a moment?"

Not liking the sound of her brother's voice, Shiraishi quickly gets to her feet and toward the door. As it was glass, she could see him facing her, his right hand behind his back with a serious look on his face. It looked weird on her brother's face as he hardly ever looked serious. She was used to the almost always goofy smile and whiny voice that he always seem to have present.

"What's with the serious look, aniki?" Sliding the door closed behind her, she steps unto the wooden floor. That's when the nine year old reveals what he has behind him. Shiraishi feels her breath gets caught in her throat at the sight of the object in her brother's right hand. Her fingers twitches from their place at her sides. "What are you doing with my doll?"

Now Shiraishi knew that she had warned her brother not to touch her things. Especially her barbie dolls that she collected and placed on the shelf in their bedroom. And the one he had in his hand just happened to be the first one Shiraishi had ever collected.

"I came up with a way to see if you really can do telekinesis." Shinra finally says, eyes hidden from view behind his glasses. "Try to see if you can keep Elizabeth from falling unto the road below."

"What?! Aniki, I told you to-" Taking a step forward, Shiraishi cuts herself off seeing that the movement caused her brother to just take another step towards the veranda. "Aniki, please don't go any closer to the veranda with Elizabeth."

"Sorry, Imouto. It's for your own good." Shiraishi lunges forward, hands reaching for the doll. Shinra's hand holding the blonde haired doll, moves across and is now over the ledge.

"Shira-" She doesn't wait to hear what he has to say, but instead crashes into the boy, hands shoving past his face to the doll. Her brown eyes widen when her brother lets out a cry and releases the doll from his hold. She felt as if her body was moving too slow, her hands missing the doll by inches.

Shiraishi watches in silence as the doll falls, the painted on blue eyes staring up at her. She watches as the doll hits the road without a sound and she watches as the car that was a few seconds away from where the doll landed, run over the doll without a second thought. Her hands grip the ledge tightly as if restraining herself from jumping over the veranda to pick up the broken pieces of the doll.

"S-shira-nee, I-I wasn't going to drop it..." Shinra trails off as the seven year old turns to face him. Her eyes were hidden from view as she had bent her head down, making her bangs cover them. "Shira-nee...?"

"That's the doll that Otou-san give me for my second birthday." Shiraishi whispers. Shinra bit his lip, guilt taking the center of his feelings at that precise moment. When Shiraishi raises her head, he has to take a step back. Tears slid down Shiraishi's face, her hands clenched into fists. "How could you, aniki!"

Shinra opens his mouth as if to say something, but the sound of screeching metal has him looking up with wide eyes. The metal lantern post that should have been intact to the cemented road below, was now in the air above his sister. He looks back to her to see that her eyes had darken considerably, but tears still escaped from her eyes.

"I told you to quit! I told you to stop! I don't wanna see if I have powers anymore! I knew I shouldn't have come to you for help." By now things were literally swimming in the air from little rocks to the garbage bin that Shinra knew should've been beside the same lantern post that was also levitating in the air. "Why did I trust you to just give up? I should've known you were too stupid to know of the notion of giving up. Now my doll is broken and it's your fault!"

At that precise moment, everything was sent shooting towards the same dumbfounded nine year old. He should've move, but his legs wouldn't hear to his command and just stood there trembling. Raising his hands up -as they seem to be the only part of his body willing to move- Shinra shields his face, bracing himself for the onslaught of projectiles.

After few seconds of feeling nothing, he finally looks up to see strings of what seemed to be black smoke, holding up the larger objects from raining down on him. The pieces of rocks and other small objects rained down uselessly around him. His wide brown eyes follow the trails of black smoke that came from behind him to see his savior- and angel.

His mouth moves without him thinking, naming the all in black clad female.

"Celty."

* * *

 ***sighs* rain rain go away. Come back another day... I really do hate rainy weather...  
**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think? Cool, huh? :3 Tell me if it was terrible... I kinda feel like I could have done better. How about Shinra's p.o.v? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me...**

 **Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Don't worry my favoriters, followers and readers. You guys are awesome too XD**

 **Okay I have come across an error in my story. It seems that Shizuo wasn't suppose to have the fridge incident until later on like when he is ten or so... I read the wiki page of Shinra to find out he was suppose to be eleven when he discovers Shizuo's strength. . GOMEN! That was terrible of me. But I'm working around my mistake and hope you guys don't mind**

 **Can you guys tell me what you think about this fic so far? How you think about Shiraishi? Sorry for asking but I just wanna know . Please review and tell!**

 **Sorry for the late update too! (I feel like Sakurai from K.N.B) I'll try and update more.**

 **That's all for now... PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

 **Surprise! :) Just couldn't leave you guys on a cliff hanger for too long *laughs sheepishly* I'm kinda excited honestly. This chappie is dedicated to my cheerleader! (Bestie btw) Selena! Love you hun, and please do your SBA's if you're reading this! lol**

* * *

Celty didn't know what to expect after returning from her trip around Ikebukuro. It was on rare occasions that she left the apartment as she didn't like leaving the two Kishitani siblings by themselves. They were still too young to her, even if Shiraishi did act rather mature. The other reason why she didn't want to leave was just because she was still uncomfortable with being out in the open in the day. But the siblings needed things and she had to go out once a month to stock up on food and other necessities.

She must've always looked weird walking into the convenience stores with a helmet on her head, note pad in her hand along with a pen or pencil. Celty couldn't wait until Shiraishi was old enough to take over grocery shopping. She rather hated when people stared at her as if she was crazy or something.

When Celty had returned to the apartment to find that Shinra didn't jump at her as soon as she opened the door, or Shiraishi wasn't waiting to help her put away the bags of groceries, she was a little worried. Maybe they fell asleep?

 _Or maybe they're watching television..._

Closing the door behind her, Celty slips off the black boots she was wearing and is about to go straight to the kitchen, when the floor under her began to tremble ever so slightly.

 _A tremor?_

Just then, a rather loud yell makes Celty freeze. It came from the front and Celty wondered if the two were arguing again. Resting the bags down on the floor, and reminding herself she would move them later, the Dullahan makes her way to the front preparing herself to separate the two if they had gotten physical.

When she had reached the front, she wasn't prepared to find the two on the balcony with a crying Shiraishi standing to face her while Shinra faced away from the woman, back tensed. But that wasn't what made her manipulate the shadows to her will. The flying projectiles headed toward the oldest sibling made her react without even thinking as he didn't make a move to dodge any.

She really didn't expect after that that Shiraishi would fall faint at the same time that the other smaller objects fell from above the small brunette. But Celty knew to always expect the unexpected. Because really, wasn't she an unexpected thing too?

* * *

"Where's Shiraishi-chan?" That was the first question out of Mai Tokiwa's mouth when lunch came around. She really felt uncomfortable without her closest friend sitting beside her in class, and had quickly made her way to Class 4 'C', bento in hand. She had slide the door open and walked to the back of the class where the two nine year olds sat and had let the question that had been bothering her all morning, out finally.

"She's not feeling well." Mai was a little surprised as she expected Shinra to complain about her lack of greeting or something, not answering the question right away. Shinra hadn't looked up from his lunch at the sound of the dark haired child's voice either, which kind of bothered her.

"Did she catch the flu or something?" When Shinra hadn't answered, Mai looked to the other occupant at the back of the class who was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. Seeing her confused look, Shizuo shrugs his shoulders and continued to eat.

If Shinra said that Shiraishi wasn't feeling well then she wasn't. That's what Shizuo thought anyway. But when the girl lets out a low growl, he looks to see she had become annoyed at not being answered.

"Hey, Shinra-kun, answer my question, does she have the flu-"

"I said that she isn't feeling well, alright?" Both children widen their eyes when the boy finally answers with a snap. "She's at home and won't be in school until tomorrow, so please leave me alone, Mai-chan. I'm not in the mood."

Neither of them have ever heard Shinra sound angry. Maybe annoyed or irritated, but it was usually too jokey to be taken seriously. So it was another surprise at having heard him sound so different from his usual self. And Mai found this change of attitude rather rude.

"Well fine. Shouldn't have asked you anyway. I'm going back to my class." With a raise of her head and a swift turn, the seven year old left the two to themselves. Hearing the door slide shut, Shizuo glances toward the glasses wearing boy to find he was still pushing around a piece of rolled omelet with his chopsticks.

"You didn't have to snap at her." Shizuo finally says, sighing when he didn't get an answer from the boy. Growing irritated by his silence, the brunette gets to his feet and begins to make his way to the door also. He didn't like when people ignored him. It was annoying.

"Shizuo, could you help me with something?" Stopping in his walk to the door, he looks around to find the boy was now looking at him. Shizuo admitted that the boy must be worried about his sister, having to leave her home by herself- didn't they have a caretaker named Celty though? So why was he so different today? Was he really attached to his sister? That must be why he was so unresponsive today. But something told him that something else happened that the boy hadn't told him.

"Whatever." He'll find out eventually.

* * *

 **"Try again."** Nodding, Shiraishi closes her eyes and went into a state of concentration. Celty could see from how she had relaxed her shoulders and by how her eyes weren't moving around behind her eyelids that she was doing as the Dullahan had instructed.

Upon opening her eyes once again, Shiraishi focused onto the pencil sitting diagonally in front of her. Celty watches from across the dining room table as the pencil's head shifted ever so slightly toward the seven year old. Her small nose begins to wrinkle ever so slightly as she tried to keep her concentration, but five seconds later, Shiraishi lets out a sigh of defeat.

 **"That was a great try, Shiraishi."** Celty watches as the small girl gives her a small smile before it drops back into a frown. After the whole ordeal yesterday, when Shinra had left for school this morning, Celty had decided to keep Shiraishi home to keep an eye on her. The seven year old had then asked her if she could help her with her 'problem'.

It wasn't like Celty could say no as the girl hardly ever asked her for anything. She knew it was kind of hard on her also to ask such a big favor and Celty also knew that Shiraishi, unlike her brother and father, was still wary of the Dullahan even if they were living together for almost five years. When Celty had met the youngest family member of the Kishitani household, she really didn't expect an intelligent two year old.

Yes, she was surprised about Shinra's intelligence when she had met him on the ship and how he was able to help his father with an autopsy on her without flinching, but Shiraishi really surprised the headless woman by greeting her with wariness that Celty knew for sure wasn't shyness. Celty couldn't understand that, being able to be so wary of someone but wasn't old enough to go to the bathroom by yourself. But after a year or two, Shiraishi had gotten used to the woman to the point where she would be able to keep a long conversation going with the young Kishitani.

So Celty said yes. She somehow felt responsible for what had happened. What if it was her presence that had given the girl the abnormal ability to move things with her mind? What if Shinra got some abnormality also because of her?

"Thank you, Celty, for doing this for me." Shiraishi says, holding the pencil between her two hands, eyes not looking to the woman due to embarrassment for some reason. "I really am glad you agreed."

 **"Don't mention it. I'm glad to help."** The seven year old smiles at the words on the notepad before the sound of the door opening makes her smile drop.

"Tadaima." Comes Shinra's voice. Getting up, Celty goes to the front to greet the older sibling. Giving her a smile, Shinra shifts on his feet before looking up at the headless woman. "Can I talk to imouto alone for a minute, Celty?"

Celty was taken aback for a moment, and a little reluctant. What if something else happened between the two and one of them got hurt?

 _It would be my fault..._

"Please, Celty." Shinra pleads, noticing the woman's hesitance. "I promise nothing will happen."

It looked as if Celty was scrutinizing him to be sure he was telling the truth, before sagging her shoulders and moving out of the way to let the nine year old pass.

 **"Please don't anger your sister."** Nodding, Shinra walked into the kitchen, his bag still on his back.

Shiraishi didn't look up from her gaze on the table, not wanting to meet her brother's eyes. She felt terrible for what had happened yesterday. She really didn't want hear what he had to say.

 _Maybe he wants to yell at me. I would understand-_ Her thoughts are cut off when something is shoved into her line of vision. Her brown eyes widen in disbelief at the sight of the doll staring up at her with blue eyes. It looked exactly like... Elizabeth. The same long blonde hair and painted on blue eyes. Although the clothes on the doll were different.

Looking up finally, she finds her brother not meeting her gaze and was instead zipping back up his bag that he must have removed the doll from.

 _Did aniki buy this for me?_

"Shizuo helped me find the store that sold dolls. There were so many!" She noticed how his voice trembled when he tried to use his optimistic tone. "Shizuo didn't want to go in as they only sold girly things, but I finally got him in. We looked around the store for what felt like hours before I finally found one that looked like her... Imouto, I really am sorry for what I did yesterday. A-and I understand if you're still angry at me b-but I... I really am sorry-"

He is cut off as Shiraishi jumps out of her seat and quite roughly wraps her hands around his frame, burying her head into his neck. She really was just an inch shorter than him and it made some of brown curls go into his mouth. Shinra didn't mind though because his sister was whispering something, three words over and over again.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so so sorry, aniki." She whispers, squeezing him closer to her frame as she lets out a sob. "I nearly hurt you yesterday! I-if Celty wasn't there... I don't wanna know what would have happened! You shouldn't be the one apologizing, it was my fault!"

"But-"

"No! If I hadn't pushed you, Elizabeth wouldn't have fallen and I... I wouldn't have done what I did." Her voice was raising at every word coming out of her mouth, tears escaping from her eyes. "I should have trusted you not to have dropped her."

"I still am sorry." Shinra says after a while, not letting go of the seven year old. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have listen to you."

Sniffling, Shiraishi gives the boy a squeeze before letting go, her hands immediately moving to wipe her eyes free of the traitorous liquid.

"Imouto, I love you and I'm sorry for calling you stupid."

"I love you too, aniki and I'm sorry too."

Shinra was a little surprised. Even though he always would tell the younger sibling he loved her, she would mostly just roll her eyes and never say it back. She must have realized what she had said because she gives him a glare, though he could see it was a playful one.

"Don't tell anyone I said that or that I cried or else." She warns, hands still wiping away the tears and snot from her nose.

"But you look so cute when you said it, Shira-nee!"

"S-shut up and don't hug me! I hugged you just now, you don't need anymore!"

"But I love your hugs, imouto. They're so warm and full of love~!"

Yeah, it felt nice for things to be back to normal even though it only lasted for a day. But Shiraishi knew she could never stay mad at Shinra. It just wasn't possible. It was true what she had said, she loved him. She really did love her brother a bit too much, though she would never admit just how much that truly was to anyone.

From her place by the entrance into the kitchen, Celty smiled. Well as close as she could come to smiling. She might not be able to recognize most things that humans did, but she could recognize love when she saw it.

And these two siblings, to her, showed just what unconditional love was.

* * *

 **Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader~! She's always there when I need her~!**

 **Officially my summer song :3 Who else loves this song? Anyway what did you guys think about this chappie? I hope it was good and am looking forward for reviews ^_^**

 **Thanks going out to Animefreak1145 and AkemiMimi for reviewing the last chappie :)**

 **Any comments, queries, anything? Just send to me and Imma answer kay?**

 **Next chappie should have another timesekip and should be up by Wednesday... Look forward for some Izaya in the next one though *winks* FINALLY! lol**

 **Have a great day and REVIEW! Bye now :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

 **Sorry about the late update... Had (and still do have an extremely bad headache due to all the school work I have to finish by time school reopens on the 31st of August) Yeah, I hate my school life too...**

 **A/N at the bottom :3**

* * *

The younger Kishitani sibling honestly wasn't surprised when she slid the door open of her classroom the next day that a seven year old threw herself into her unsurprised arms. Letting out a sigh, she just ran her hand through the girl's short black hair while Mai almost made her deaf with her loud voice filled with worry.

"Shiraish-chan, I missed you! What happened yesterday? Shinra-baka said you weren't feeling well. Are you okay? Do you-" Putting a hand over the girl's mouth, Shiraishi pushes the girl away a little.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Shiraishi's eyebrow twitches seeing the sad puppy dog eyes heading her way and looks away, not meeting her friend's eyes. "...I missed you too."

That was all she had to say and soon Mai was back to her normal overly talkative self. Shiraishi honestly didn't mind the constant talking for once, and let the girl retell her tale of what the other missed the other day. She was just so happy for things to be back to normal. Her brother was his usual goofy self, Celty was helping her with her 'problem' and she was back in school -even if she only missed one day. Shiraishi guessed that she surprised both Mai and Shizuo of her overly happy persona.

"Aw, Shira-nee, you're smile is so cute!" But not more than her brother. But she didn't care when he pulled her into a crushing hug and went on to exclaim how cute his 'little imouto' was. She didn't even correct him on his little mistake of the use of the two words. She was just going to enjoy the attention he was giving her today, and then burst his bubble tomorrow morning. Yeah, that sounds like a great plan once she thought about it.

She didn't know where the months went by. It was like she just blinked and she was staring December in the face. The last month of the year 1996. Somehow, when she thought about the years, she felt uncomfortable as if she shouldn't be here right now. But she couldn't dwell on that at the moment. It was her School's annual Christmas concert and she had cold feet.

You might be asking what she could possibly have cold feet for?

"I've never seen you shake so much before, Shira-chan." She didn't bother answer her teacher's comment and instead focused on her breathing, gripping the cold handle of the microphone tighter between her little hands.

 _In and out._ She reminded herself, ignoring the bustling around her from the backstage of the School's auditorium.

She was scared of performing in front of not only her classmates and the rest of the students and teachers, but her family including her father. Yes, her father had appeared early on in the week and was ecstatic to hear his daughter singing. The thought about her father has her reaching for the red curtain in front of her and sliding it away just a bit.

Shiraishi's brown eyes almost immediately connect to the corner where her father and sibling sat. Not because they took over the whole front seats of the auditorium as everyone seem the avoid the weird gas mask wearing man, but of the female figure sitting beside them with a yellow cat helmet on her head. Shiraishi sweat drops at the sight of her caretaker honestly looking uncomfortable sitting there under the scrutinizing gazes of parents and the awe looks on the children's face.

A pair of dark brown eyes looked up and Shiraishi quickly moves back from the curtain. Running a hand through her styled curls and fixing the black headband once more, she lets her hand trail down to the edges of her rockabilly dress. She honestly loved it as it was an early Christmas present from Celty. The Dullahan had practically forced her into the white dress. Shiraishi had wanted to wear for Christmas, but after finding out that she was singing in her school concert, she had made her wear it.

"Uh, Shira-chan? You're on now." Biting her lip, the girl gives the young woman a nod and she makes her way on stage. She forces her eyes to not land on the persons and instead focused on the door located at the back of the large room. The double doors manages to keep her attention and the brown haired girl takes a deep breath before letting it out, ignoring the applause and the loud call of her name from her brother.

 _You can do this, Shiraishi._ Looking toward Mai, who was also present on the stage sitting behind a pair of hand drums in a pretty red dress. At first, Shiraishi didn't know Mai could play any instrument until they had started practicing for the concert, but now she felt at ease knowing at least one of the people that were playing instruments was her friend. Giving a thumbs up and a smile, Mai nods her head signaling everyone was waiting. Returning her gaze to the audience, Shiraishi finds herself looking toward the pair of eyes that she had spotted early on.

Sitting right behind a giddy Shinra, was Shizuo who sat alongside his brother and a woman with pretty brown hair that must be his mother. He looks straight at her and somehow, Shiraishi finds herself calm all of a sudden. At that same moment, the seven year old opens her mouth, letting the sound of her voice carry across the auditorium.

"Hey you  
If you dare to you tonight  
Please light one  
To cherish  
Much much  
Forever and ever

The sun is now  
Fade away to the horizon  
Darkened sky  
Lonely ... okay?  
The wind gently  
It has attracted Kumo-tachi  
And because not alone  
Softly whispered are like ...

Even what darkness  
Even any place  
Go shining so someday Kirameki..." Her eyes close, no longer looking at the nine year old and instead lets her body move from side to side in time with the easy beats of the drums.

At that moment, Shiraishi didn't have a care in the world. Her mind was clear of all the worries of the past days about her so called power, or that her father didn't seem so surprised after hearing what his daughter had nearly done. At that moment, Shiraishi could finally say that she was free. But she had to open her eyes finally to face reality once more.

"twinkle star  
With twinkling stars Megu~tsu  
It changed to a constellation  
I with you ..."

* * *

"Shira-nee, don't forget your lunch-"

"I know."

"And make sure that you spend some alone time away from Mai-"

"Shinra..."

"Fine, you can play with her more since I won't be there anymore." The amount of times that Shiraishi has seen her brother sad has made her immune to his antics of being so dramatic at it. "You'll miss me, right?"

"We are still living in the same house, you know." Shiraishi drones, handing the bento box over to her brother. Ever since she hit that small growth spurt two years ago, she was finally tall enough to use the stove to make breakfast, lunch and dinner. She has never been so happy in her life. Looking to see him giving her his 'look of absolute cuteness' -as he had dubbed it- the ten year old sighs. "Yes, Shinra. I'll miss you."

"Eh? Since when am I 'Shinra' now instead of aniki- Alright, I'm going." Shoving the boy onwards, Shiraishi gives a small smile watching her brother walk away. Although she said that she would miss him, she didn't say how much she would. She really did love him, even if he was annoying.

"Bye, aniki!" Looking back, Shinra waves at the waving girl before continuing his trek to his new school.

"I though he'd never leave." Mai's voice makes Shiraishi turn to find the dark haired girl huffing at the retreating back of the male Kishitani. Her eyes look to her friend and a smile comes to her face. "Ready to face Grade Five with me?"

"Heck yeah." A smirking Shiraishi fist bumps the girl before turning to face the entrance of their school.

"Look! It's Shiraishi-san!"

"Awh, she's so cute!"

"I heard she came out on top of almost every class last year..."

"Who? The teacher pet? I bet she gets free grades just because she's a goody-two shoes."

"I don't see why everyone thinks she's so cute, she's as plain as the next girl here."

"I bet anyone of us can be better than her."

Mai spots her long time friend twitching ever so slightly at the words. She understood how the girl felt even if it is a little. Although everyone perceived the young Kishitani to be a natural at everything, but it was the complete opposite. Shiraishi was great with the easiest subjects like Math, Science, Social Studies and Calligraphy, but she did a lot of studying to make her way to the top. The only thing that Mai could see Shiraishi excel in very well and almost like a natural was English. It was kinda scary how she easily was doing Tenth grade English in private.

So seeing her roll her eyes, trying not to show her anger at their words even if it was praise, has Mai putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, they don't know anything." she murmurs to the girl as they take their seats at the front of the class. Shiraishi looks to the girl and watches Mai sit in front of her. They no longer sat in the two seated benches and were put into chairs and desks ever since they entered entered third grade.

"If they want to be better than me, they can at least try to do better in their academics." Shiraishi glares at the group of students, who were referred to as the 'low graders' due to what was implied by their nicknames, their low grades. It wasn't like she minded others being jealous of her grades, she was jealous of Mai for her flawless dancing techniques and gymnastics. But instead of just dwelling on how jealous they were on her grades, they can at least _try_ to do better to make them better at it. But all they can do is hate her and blame her for why the teachers just appreciated that some students actually took their work seriously.

It just pissed her off.

"Hey you guys wanna join me for some ice cream this afternoon?" Looking up, Shiraishi is greeted by Kobayashi Takeru's easy going smile and warm dark blue eyes. "I hear there's this new ice cream parlor just up the road from here."

"Sure, I'd love to come." Mai gives the taller boy a smile as he takes the seat beside her. Looking back, Takeru gives Shiraishi a questioning look surely waiting on her answer. Shiraishi gives the boy an apologetic look, her glare having been removed from her face as soon as the boy had appeared.

"Sorry, I kinda have this place I want to check out after school." A pout comes to both of her friends' faces at her words and Shiraishi can't help but let out a laugh at the expressions. "I promise we'll try out this new ice cream place Friday."

"Promise?" Takeru's voice is wary, as if not trusting her. She can't blame him for his lack of trust in her. Shiraishi was known for her bailing on almost any trip just because she had other 'stuff' to do, which actually was true. She always practiced her telekinesis with Celty in the afternoon for an hour before completing her home work and then making dinner. What can she say? She was a busy girl.

"Promise." Her tone must have sounded convincing because the ash blonde haired boy just sighs before returning his gaze to the front of the class where their new teacher for the year had just entered.

Mai and Shiraishi only knew Takeru for a year, but found the boy's relaxed and easy going personality a breath of fresh air different from the competitiveness nature of most of the boys in their class. He didn't seem to mind that they were girls either, unlike his other male classmates. But one thing Takeru was known for making Shiraishi exasperated about was his large appetite as he always seem to eat her lunch more than she does. She still did like him though.

The first day of school comes to an end, and waving goodbye to her friends, Shiraishi makes her way in the opposite direction of her home. Her hand goes to the letter in her white jacket's inside pocket and her fingers curl around the square envelope. Her brown Mary Janes shoes make slight clicking sounds on the grey pavement, as she maneuvers through the crowds of people and students coming from either work or school.

Shiraishi finally stops in front of a very large entrance into a building that has glass doors. Movement from behind the glass has Shiraishi looking with wide eyes to a man his hands strapped in what must be boxing gloves. His movements are fast as he attacks the wavemaster with precise hits and kicks. Her mouth forms an 'o' shape at seeing Kickboxing so up close, her brown eyes wide with awe.

"Are you coming inside?" Blinking away her awed look, she finds that the man had disappeared and turning to the doors find that he had somehow appeared at the door's entrance, said door wide open. His eyes, that were a pretty light green, twinkle in amusement.

"Y-yes, I am." It didn't take long for her to join Ikebukuro's finest Kickboxing academy, Jiu-Jitsu Gym, due to her father signing the papers before he left yesterday.

 _"Please try and not over-work yourself. You are the only one here that can even cook when I'm not here. That a Dullahan really is useless..."_ Don't even ask what had taken place after he had said those words. Let's just say that Celty was _not_ pleased.

"Since you say you won't be taking this as more than a hobby, you'll only come in on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." Nodding and thanking the man that called himself Josie, Shiraishi makes her way home to tell the news to her brother and caretaker.

* * *

When her brother had said he had made a friend, at first Shiraishi didn't believe him. Shinra didn't have any friends, excluding Shizuo.

It wasn't just because of his goofy and air headed personality that he put on most of the times, but because he didn't want any. Even if persons thought Shinra was more approachable than his sister, he still had an air around him that made most not ask for companionship. Most times she would see how her brother behaved around others, even Mai. There was a gleam in his eye as if he didn't really have any interest in what they did or said to him.

It usually disappeared when around Celty and her, though, so Shiraishi never thought much of it. His first year at middle school had made Shiraishi and Celty worried though when they had asked him if he had made any friends.

"Those don't interest me that much. Besides I have you and Celty~!" Shiraishi had frowned at those words. She didn't like her brother speaking like that. It was worst finding out that Shizuo was going to a different middle school. Even if he said that he would try and visit as much as he could, Shiraishi didn't want to burden the boy as he still got into so many fights still.

 **"You should make some friends."** Shinra had stared at the black new cellphone that the headless woman had gotten from Shiraishi and him for Christmas last year, before a pout came to his face.

"Fine, I'll make friends. You'll see!" At first Shiraishi didn't think he would actually do it. At first it was only comments on a boy who was a year younger that had just entered the school. He didn't say much other than he was planning to make the boy join his Biology club. It seemed at first that the boy wasn't interested, and Shinra was a little down but just a few weeks later, he had come bounding up to her and swinging her around about how he had made a friend.

"I told you so~! I told you I'd make a friend~!"

"Yes, yes- Alright!" Shoving him away, the now eleven year old glares at her brother before his words finally register in her brain. "Wait... You actually made a friend?"

"Yep, and his name is Orihara Izaya." That was the first time she heard of the boy. Later, her brother explains that he was the same boy that he had tried to make go to his club. Now, said boy was the Vice President of his club.

Shiraishi didn't really know what to think about this 'Orihara Izaya' person. That was until that same Saturday, she was introduced to him.

The sound of the door bell, has Shiraishi pausing in her attack on her very own WaveMaster. It was a gift from Josie-Sensei when she had effectively joined for a year. It seems she was becoming quite good with the art, being at the top of the class which put a damper on her training with Celty as she was now so busy with perfecting her fighting style.

Shaking the thoughts off, she grabs the towel that was laying on the couch and drapes it over her head where she had tied her long curly brown hair into a ponytail. She didn't think she was appropriate to answer the door dressed in black slacks and a sports bra- though she hardly needed one, but she continues her way to the door.

Upon opening the door, she didn't really expect to see a young teenage boy that was slightly taller than her, standing in the doorway.

"You must be Shira-chan. I've heard so much about you." The way the boy smiled at her made her skin crawl for some reason. His short black hair hanging just above his eyebrows, and his angular features would make most girls admit that he was cute- her included.

"Um, can I help you..?" She narrows her eyes at his still smiling face, not liking that he knew her name. She didn't think that he went to her school, non, she knew that he didn't. She would've known.

"You're just like Shinra-kun describes, you know." He puts a hand to his chin, his eyes finally opening to reveal a color that had to be a mix between red and brown.

Realization has her eyes widening slightly. _This must be..._

"You wouldn't be the friend my brother has been talking about for this past month, would you?" She asks, giving the boy a once over. He had on a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket over it. She wondered if the heat didn't make him want to take off that jacket.

"Hm? Shinra-kun mentioned me? I'm glad that he did." His eyes finally look down at her, and Shiraishi finds herself finally knew what to think of this new 'friend' of her brother's. "My name is Orihara Izaya, as you must know. Nice to meet you, Shira-chan~!"

Orihara Izaya was a person like her brother. Yet wasn't like her brother at the same time.

* * *

 **...This was so goddam hard to write especially the last scene! ugh! I need a bottle of coke right now . Anyway I'm sorry about all the time skips. I hope you guys don't mind...?**

 **actually broke a record of mine and wrote a chappie more than 3600 words long ^_^ yay me!**

 **Oh! The song mentioned at the starting is actually an song from 'STRIKE WITCHES' named 'Twinkle Star'... These are just the english lyrics. The actual song is in japanese (duh) but it's honestly a cute song w kawaii!**

 **Kickboxing! Hyaah! Lol So, yeah she's gonna be learning some martial arts and no, this actually has something to do with the plot. If you look at the title of this story, it will give you a hint on what will be happening :3**

 **Anyway... I finally introduced Izaya! What do you guys think? Was he OOC? W PLEASE TELL ME IF HE IS!**

 **To the guest who asked if Shiraishi will be a part of the plot... hmm... ehehehe You'll just have to see when we get to the canon plot, kay?**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed I love you all and I am currently editing the next chappie so look forward for it by next Thursday (I know it's kinda a long wait but please bear with me)**

 **Love you guys and have an awesome afternoon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **I swear I cry for the most stupidest of things :') You guys I love you so much *sniffs* Animefreak1145, Impswithhats and AkemiMimi thanks for reviewing last chappie... Does anyone else watch Amazing World of Gumball? LOL! That cartoon is just so funny... Okay let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Punch, punch, then duck followed by roundhouse kick.  
_ Her eyes remain on her opponent, stance ready to either receive an attack or to give one. Her opponent, a teenage boy with curly black hair and eyes the color of coal, quickly gets to his feet from her quick kick to his legs and ignores the blush that creeps upon his face. His eyes narrow and goes in to attack.

Shiraishi's body moves on instinct to the left, missing a jab to her stomach and quickly moves in to give the boy a punch to his face. Of course it doesn't hurt him when the hit lands due to his head guard, but the girl quickly perform an axe kick to his right shoulder making the boy grunt.

"Time out, Kishitani-san. I need a break." Shiraishi blinks twice but shrugs, moving away from the boy letting him walk away with what little dignity he had left. Moving through the sweaty bodies doing various exercises, Shiraishi begins to remove her gloves from her hands. It was a busy Saturday seeing as when she entered the female quarters to bathe, she could feel heat from the showers along with the loud voices of her fellow females as they talked and gossiped.

She really didn't look to any of them and quietly made her way to her locker and place her gear in place before stripping out of the sweaty sweat pants and sports bra. Placing a towel around herself, she makes her way to the showers.

"Ne, Shira-chan, you wanna join us for some yakitori?" A girl, just only two years older than Shiraishi questions when she comes out of the showers. Her brown eyes are hopeful, so are the two other girls beside her, but Shiraishi shakes her head an apologetic look coming to her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm actually going to go check up on a friend of mine." The girl, known as Yuuki pouts but quickly becomes animated as she makes Shiraishi promise to go out next time with her. Shiraishi laughs agreeing, thinking that the girl honestly reminded her of her two friends.

It doesn't take long for her to change into a white skirt and pink blouse with white sandals. She quickly brushes through her hair and lets it hang loose around her shoulders and puts the hair tie in her gym bag before exiting the women's quarters. A tall familiar figure has Shiraishi stopping for a moment to give a quick good bye.

"See you next week, Josie-sensei!" Sliding the door closed, Shiraishi lets out a sigh. School had ended early today and Shiraishi thought it was a great idea to drop in on the gym to put in a few hours of sparring. Having been a year since she had joined the Kick boxing gym, Shirashi had gotten used to the stinging pain that came after exercising, so she didn't mind the pain in her arms and legs. She actually welcomed them as she made her way to the Middle School not too far from her gym.

Standing on her tip-toes, she looked passed the curious students and instead looked for a familiar face. She soon spots it, but frowns slightly seeing the change in her friend, but it soon disappears from her face when he comes near to where she stood, a person following after him.

"Ne, Shizu-kun I didn't know you dyed your hair." The boy spins around, brown eyes wide when they land on her form. She gives him a smirk, crossing her hands over her chest. "Long time no see, Shizu-kun."

"Sh-Shiraishi..." The now blonde haired teen can't help but stare at the girl. The last time he had seen the Kishitani sibling was his last day in Elementary school, after that they mostly talked over the phone with her giving updates on her idiot of an older brother. But now, the girl was no longer his height and instead a few inches shorter, her hair longer and must be reaching her mid-back by now. She seemed more... mature now. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend come see an old friend?" She sighs, before blinking twice as if now noticing the person beside him. "Whose that?"

"Tanaka Tom, nice to meet you." She shakes his outstretched hand as she gives the boy an once over. Tom Tanaka had light brown skin, about the same height as Shizuo with his dark hair weaved into dreadlocks. He seemed nice enough...

"Nice to meet you too, Tanaka-san. I'm Kishitani Shiraishi." After saying goodbye, the teen heads on leaving the two to catch up on things. "So what you're saying is that Tanaka-san was the one to convince you to dye your hair?"

"Mhm." Shizuo takes a lick of the ice cream, his attention not removing from the vanilla cone. Shiraishi looks up from her chocolate one and eyes the now blonde locks with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Hm, it suits you." Looking down at her with an eyebrow raised, Shiraishi flushes looking away. She wouldn't admit it, but he looked really good with it.

"Why are you here anyway?" Seeing she was opening her mouth to say something, Shizuo cuts her off. "Don't tell me you're here to check up on me?" She stays quiet, not looking to the boy and Shizuo grits his teeth. "I don't need you checking up on me, Shiraishi."

"It's just that... Rumors were going around about gangs getting into fights with you and I..."

"You got worried?" Seeing her flush looking away, Shizuo raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I know it doesn't!" Shiraishi huffs, quieting her voice seeing as others were looking at her now. "It's just that... well... I'm just worried, okay?"

Shizuo blinks down at the girl, a smirk coming to his lips. Shiraishi finds her cheeks flaming up once more by how cute it looked. "Whatever."

* * *

 _'What's going on with me?!'_ Slapping her cheeks, that were still red when Shizuo had left to go home, Shiraishi mentally scolds herself for getting so worked up by the boy.

 _'It's just teenage hormones. Nothing more. Besides I find even Takeru cute...'_

Rubbing her forehead, Shiraishi continues her walk home. The busy streets of Ikebukuro has gotten even more noisier due to the night coming rather quickly. This makes the young Kishitani sibling quicken her steps, avoiding eye contact with anyone by looking to the streets. She really didn't want any trouble with anyone.

Especially through these neighborhoods as gangs were known for hanging around here quite frequently. Pulling the coat she had stashed inside her gym bag, Shiraishi slips it on and breathes a sigh from the warmth the white knee length coat. It was only a little into September, and it was still quite chilly showing that winter was on it's way.

"Did ya hear about that idiot that's been picking fights with that gang?" Shiraishi didn't know why she stopped, but she did looking across the quiet street to see a group of what looked like thugs. The one that had spoken being a bald head male no older than twenty. "People been sayin' that he's strong."

"Pssh. Strong? I bet he's a wuss just like 'em." The other beside him spoke, having short brown hair and a rather big nose.

"Ha! I bet I can take him with my hands tied behind my back. One punch and he'll be down for the count!" It was only men talking crap about someone. None of her business. Shiraishi begins to walk away once more, but the first speaker happens to speak again just at that moment."Heard he's been aiming for us for some reason."

"Heiwajima could come suck my dick for all I care." This makes Shiraishi stop in her tracks at the bald head man words.

"Excuse me?" The four men look across the street to see a young teen in a white coat and a gym bag slung across her shoulder. "You wouldn't be speaking about Heiwajima Shizuo by any chance?"

"What's it to yah if we were talking about him?" The bald headed man smirks, crossing his hands across his chest. This girl couldn't do them anything anyway. "And yeah, we were. That pussy been pickin' fights with the wrong people."

Shiraishi could feel her left eye begin to twitch at the words.

Yes, they could talk shit about other people. But her friends? That was another story altogether.

* * *

"So wait... Let me get this straight. You got into a fight with a bunch of thugs?"

"Yep."

"Beat them up, too?"

"Yep."

"Just because they called Shizuo-kun a 'pussy'?"

"Yep."

"And you're saying that you might have a crush on said Shizuo-kun?"

"Yep." Takeru and Mai exchange glances before a wide grin filled with pure mischief appears on both faces.

"Oooh~! Shira-chan has a crush on her brother's friend~!" Shiraishi is blank faced at the comment and lets the two continue to try and tease her.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel?" Mai asks, slinging an arm around her best friend as Takeru begins to eat Mai's lunch, which she glares at him from above Shiraishi's head. The boy gives her a thumbs up, ignoring her grin, and continues to eat.

"Nope." Her answer has Mai stumbling as she gets to her feet and begins to walk out of the cafeteria. Mai stares after the girl, blinking in confusion before running after her, yelling for her to wait up.

Stuffing the rolled omelet into his mouth and grabbing the box of juice, Takeru follows after them.

"S-shiraishi-chan, what do you mean 'nope'?! You have to tell him how you feel!" Mai grabs her friend by her shoulders, and begins to shake her as if trying to make the girl understand her reasoning through shaking her.

"I'm not telling him because it's a crush." Shiraishi shoves the girl off of her, shaking her head slightly to get rid of the dizziness. "It will eventually wear off by the time I enter middle school or something."

"B-but..." Mai pouts, but lets her friend walk off before turning to Takeru, a pleading look on her face. The boy raises an eyebrow and shrugs, taking a sip of the juice in his hand making Mai let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Shiraishi didn't expect to see his face when school was let out. She truly thought she would have a normal walk home. But she thinks that you wouldn't get a normal walk home with Izaya Orihara.

"Orihara-san, what are you doing here?" The girl's confusion shows clear on her face at the sight of the twelve year old, and he can't help but give her a grin.

"Ne~ I heard you'll be going to my middle school next term and so I thought it was only right for me to get to know you better, Shira-chan." The black haired boy gestures for her to begin walking. The girl gives him a dead pan look and Izaya sighs, looking away dramatically. "What? You don't think that I would honestly come here to walk you home just to get to know you better so that when you entered middle school we could be friends?"

Shiraishi raises an eyebrow, arms folded across her chest as if waiting for something. "Shinra-nii sent you didn't he?"

"Ah! It seems you have seen through my lie." Shiraishi rolls her eyes but begins to walk, Izaya skipping beside her. "But I do want to ge tot know you better, Shira-chan."

"Please don't call me that, Orihara-san. I don't know you that well." Shiraishi looks to the boy and gives him a glare. "He sent you because of what happened yesterday, didn't he?"

"Well..."

"I knew it!" Shiraishi sighs before looking to the male. "I'm sorry about my brother using you for something so... stupid as this. You can get back to your club now. I can make it home by myself."

"But what if I wanted to walk you home?" Izaya asks, keeping in step with the girl. Shiraishi's brown eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in suspicion.

"Do what you want." Izaya begins to hum, while skipping beside the eleven year old.

Ever since she met the boy, this was their second time together. He had left a little after introducing himself the first time, as Shinra wasn't home that day, leaving a very confused Shiraishi to her thoughts. Although he seemed like a happy-go-lucky person, Izaya had this reserved air around him that reminded her of her brother's.

But the way he looked at others... It was different from the way her brother often looked at people. It held interest, instead of disinterest. It held... mischief instead of goofiness...

Although Izaya was like her brother in one way, he was the complete opposite to her brother in another way.

 _'Kinda reminds me of Shizuo...'_ The thought of the now blonde, has Shiraishi wondering what it would be like if he ever met Izaya Orihara.

Looking to the still skipping tween, she feels a shiver go up her spine at the thought. And that shiver wasn't a good one.

* * *

 **I have mixed feelings about this chapter honestly. I don't even know what I was doing half the time in this chappie! If you're unsatisfied with it please blame Shiraishi!**

 **Shinraishi: Hey! Why me?**

 **Me: Because it was your fault as you didn't let me write what I want to write!**

 **Shiraishi: uh... Sorry?**

 **Anyway... Please review and tell me if this was any good :3 Next chappie will be up by Monday as I don't feel satisified to wait a whole week to update... Have a great Saturday all my Guyanese people!**

 **HAPPY (EARLY) EMANCIPATION DAY! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**

 **Sorry for the late update... Had a rough two weeks honestly... One of my older sisters passed away and well... It's really hard to write but this is just a draft of what I was working on and I owe you guys to at least put up once a week... :) Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **_This chapter is dedicated to Judy... R.I.P sis, Love you more than anything_**

* * *

"Otou-san?" She really didn't expect it to be her father when she answered the door. But either way, Shiraishi puts on a smile and moves to let the mask wearing man pass in. "I thought you won't be back until next year?"

"True, but there's been a change of plans. Shira... where's your brother?" The man places the suitcase he was carrying onto the floor and begins to remove his coat, looking around. "He should carry my suitcase to my room."

"Uh... he's not here. He's at his club meeting." Shiraishi says in a deadpan moving to pick up the suitcase. It was known how Shingen Kishitani liked to annoy his son, and every time he came home he would make Shinra do almost everything. It usually ended with Celty becoming fed up and yelling at the man for child abuse, though. It was always comical to watch. "Let me carry it to your room, Tou-san."

"No, that's fine. When he comes back he'll see it and will have to carry it to my room." Letting out a sigh, Shiraishi follows after her father into the living room, leaving the suitcase by the door.

 _'If Celty comes first, she'll definitely try to throw it at dad.'_ Shiraishi sweat drops, but sits beside her father who lets out a tired sigh. Most likely tired from his long travel from the U.S till here. They are silent for a moment, Shiraishi returning to painting her toe nails the same violet color as her finger nails.

"How has your training been coming along?" The question surprises Shiraishi at first, but she guessed he was curious at how it was coming along.

"Josie sensei has been thinking of putting me as an orange belt, though I honestly am thinking of stay as a white-"

"I was talking about your training with Celty." Shingen cuts the ten year old off, looking to her. Shiraishi couldn't see his face due to his gas mask, but she could hear the disappointment in his tone. Her brown eyes look downwards as her fingers mechanically finish up on her last toe before closing the nail polish. "I heard it isn't going well."

What he said was true. Shiraishi's control over the movement of objects hasn't moved from when she had began. The only time things actually obeyed her was when she was angry or very emotional. Like the other day when she got angry with her peer for stealing her notebook just to copy the homework which their sensei had explicitly told them to do on their own. What happened to her classmate, you might ask? Oh, Hikaru Hizashi had somehow ended up with his whole body in a rubbage bin. He tried to say that he didn't know how he ended up there, but of course no one believed him.

"It's not like I'm not trying it's just..." She continues to look down, not really wanting her father to see just how frustrated she was over it. She liked to think she looked passive in front of Celty, who said with just the right amount of practice, she would get better. However, Shinra didn't think she would get better with just practice. He had a whole different idea over the matter.

"Shiraishi, if you do not get that under control I will take you to America with me." This has Shiraishi raising her head, her eyes going wide with shock. The thought of leaving Ikebukuro... leaving Celty... Shinra and...

"No, please don't take me away, Otou-san." Her tone sounds desperate, as she looks at the man who doesn't make a move or sound. "I don't want to leave-"

"You will if it means what you can do to others." Shingen says, getting up and walking to his room. "I'm sure we'll be able to take care of you back there."

Shiraishi lets her father go to his room, not saying anything else and instead just staring down at where he had not too long been sitting. She really didn't want to think about leaving her home to just go away for God knows how long.

 _'I'll just have to find away to get this under control then.'_ She thinks to herself as the sound of the door opening. _'If I can get it under control then dad won't have to take me away.'_

"Hey, I'm home- Ah man, Otou-san left his luggage at the door so that I can fetch it to his room, didn't he?!"

* * *

Shiraishi's birthday and graduation passes in a blur, and yet she couldn't come up with something to help her with her 'problem'. Her new school opening ceremony and the first week of school passes with no problem. She decides to just put it off until she can get some time. And really, she wanted to enjoy the one year she had with her brother.

"Ne, Shira-chan, what club are you thinking of joining?" Oh yeah, she still had to deal with Izaya Orihara. Said teen stood next to her as she went through the lists of clubs that were on the bulletin board just outside of her class. "Are you going to join the Biology club? It's only natural that you would want to join it~"

"Because my brother and father are into that stuff?" Shiraishi scuffs before beginning to walk away to the direction of what club she had chosen. "I'm really am not into that. Besides, who would want to join that phony club?"

She had found out not even a day after joining that her brother's 'club' was actually just a gambling ring for middle schoolers. He had said it wasn't his fault and had tried to make Izaya take it out. But really, Shiraishi knew when her brother was actually trying to do something he would do it and properly.

"You would be surprised, Shira-chan." Shiraishi was just about to tell the boy to stop calling her that when she looked around she couldn't find him. Letting out a sigh, the eleven year old just made her way to the martial arts club to sign up.

It didn't take long for her to join, all she had to do was fill up a form and hand it to the School Office. It seems her club only met together and did exercises three times a week, giving her some time to just relax on her own. But with a brother like hers, he would surely take up her free time.

That is proven when on that same day, her brother has been in an accident.

"Hey, isn't that an ambulance whose that getting medical attention?"

"Eh, that looks like that weird guy from the biology club..."

"Kishitani Shinra." Shiraishi drops her books onto her desk, and Mai who sat beside her looks up in confusion before seeing the look on the brown haired girl's face. Her brown eyes are wide and seem to have darken considerably, before Mai could ask what's wrong, the girl was already sprinting out the classroom. Mai gets up from her chair and moves toward the windows where students had begun to crowd around. Her dark eyes widen when they land on the figure being lead to the ambulance.

"Oh no..." she whispers out.

Shoving through the crowd of students that looked older, Shiraishi makes her way outside. She could see the ambulance had already been called and quickly makes her way over. It was when she saw her brother sitting at the back that Shiraishi finally felt it. The emotion bubbling up inside her.

"Excuse me, you can't be here." The teacher begins to usher the young girl back, but she shoves past him with force that leaves him staring after her in shock as she runs toward the ambulance.

"Shinra-nii!" His glasses were removed and looking up, Shinra has a hard time making out the figure running toward him but he still got a good idea who it was. "L-let me go, that's my brother! I said to _let me go-_ "

"It's alright, Imouto. I'm okay." Deciding to ignore the pain in his side, he gives her a weak smile. "I'll be alright."

The bicycles that were held in the parking lot not too far from where they stood had stopped shaking to get loose at the sound of the teen's words.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Those bicycles were just moving a second ago..."

Shiraishi ignores their words and instead focuses on the man who had let go of her seeing as she no longer struggled. "Are they going to take you to the hospital?"

"Yes, we will right away." The ambulance places the boy in the back while they all gathered to enter the red and white vehicle. "You're allowed to come seeing as it's-"

She didn't wait for him to finish and immediately enters the back, ignoring the small comment.

"I swear young girls are just trouble." The man mutters and closes the doors while heading to the front to get in his seat.

The two are quiet at the back and Shinra, who had been able to reclaim his glasses, tries to ignore the stare of his younger sister.

"Where's Orihara?" The sound of her voice had dropped and Shinra didn't even want to see the look on her face. "I swear, when I see him..."

She didn't need to continue, Shinra had a good idea just what his sister was capable of. And somehow, he really felt bad for Izaya seeing as he was the one to make him promise to tell everyone that he was the one that had injured him. But Shinra thought that Izaya had planned all of this.

But he knew, he didn't plan to face Shiraishi Kishitani's wrath.

* * *

 **That's really all I could have edited enough to put up for now and I'm really sorry for the short chappie... Promise it will be longer next okay?**

 **Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**

 **Yep, it's here! It's a little early so that means the next chapter might be a little late .. Either way...**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Shiraishi wasn't allowed in the room when they looked over her brother's injuries. She wanted to sneer at the doctor. They thought she was too _young_ to see such injuries. One look to her brother, and she had kept her thoughts to herself and instead sat in the waiting room. Another few minutes passed after they admitted Shinra in when her father along with Celty came. She didn't say a lot to them, and let them deal with the paper work.

It was kind of funny, she guessed, how everyone seemed to stare at Celty. Who would enter a hospital with a helmet, anyway? In the next fifteen minutes, the doctor applied stitches to Shinra's wound and they were free to go. Just like that. They did tell him to take it easy though. He was given the rest of the week off from school, which Shiraishi saw he liked a little too much for his own good. When they were leaving the hospital, that's when she saw him.

Standing just outside the hospital was Izaya Orihara. Shiraishi could feel her fists tighten at her sides at the sight of the teen. He approached them and she could see he was still in his uniform, meaning school must have been dismissed not too long ago.

"I truly am sorry for what I did, Shinra. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." His words somehow felt fake to Shiraishi ears, but it didn't seem that Shinra neither her father or Celty thought so too. Her brown eyes trained in on the solemn boy as he at the moment, was talking to Shinra.

 _'Something is going here...'_ She didn't know what, but it seems that her brother knew what it was. He might not be showing it a lot, but Shiraishi could tell.

"I-it's okay, Izaya. I'm fine now. It was an accident." That was what her brother said, but Shiraishi couldn't help but feel that the two boys were hiding something. She furrows her brows, teeth clenching when Izaya turned to look at her. Something flashes in his eyes, something she didn't quite catch, before he smiled at her. That smile that always made the hairs on her body stand on end.

"Can I speak to Orihara-senpai alone for a moment?" Shiraishi didn't see how her father and Celty exchanged looks or how her brother fidgeted on his feet his expression taking on a nervous one.

"I don't see why not." Shingen begins to lead his son away, while Celty moved to the parking lot. Must be to collect her motorcycle. The two students stare at each other for a while, a slight wind blows sending Shiraishi's school skirt fluttering and her hair into a frenzy. Pushing a hand through her hair, she gives Izaya a look.

"Did you really do what you said you did to my brother?" Izaya was a little surprised about her question, but he didn't let it show. He just gives her a smile. Shiraishi narrows her eyes on the boy. "Answer my question, Orihara-senpai."

"I don't see why I should answer it when you already know the answer, Shira-chan." Izaya says, as his eyes narrowed on her as she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in closer. Shiraishi's eyes flashes with anger.

"Please don't play games with me, Orihara-senpai. I hate them very much." Her grip on his shirt tightens, and the two stare the other down. Brown against reddish brown. Her hand loosens the hold it had on his shirt as she takes a step back. She didn't want to start a fight here. It wasn't the place for that. Looking up back, she wished she could wipe that smug look off his face right now.

"But I do have a question for you."

She hated that he didn't seem phased that she could have hit him just now, too. "What is it?"

"What do you think about this phrase, 'Mind over Matter'?" Shiraishi's eyebrows pull downward in confusion. How did he so suddenly jump to that?

"'Mind over Matter'...?"

"I mean there are a lot of meanings to the phrase, but I want to know yours." He had a smirk on his face, as if he already knew her answer. But really, Shiraishi didn't even know what her answer would be.

"You're switching up topics. You didn't answer my question." She gives the boy another glare.

"Just answer the question, Shira-chan." Izaya let's out a sigh, before turning around and beginning to walk away. "I guess you can't answer it then, so I'll be on my way."

"I think it means that you choose your intellect over strength. Or mental strength over physical strength." Izaya stops in his tracks, a smile playing on his lips at the girl's words. Shiraishi stares at his back before he turns around, the smile having disappeared as he shakes his head.

"I guess that applies, so which do you choose?" Seeing her confused look, he elaborates. "Mind or matter?"

"It's hard to choose as I think you need both to live. Both mental strength and physical strength." Shiraishi didn't know why she chose to answer the boy's sudden question, but she went along with it. "I don't know which I would choose if I ever had to to choose..."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Shira-chan." She was confused how he so suddenly was in front of her, holding her by her shoulders. "From what I've witnessed today, I know which you would choose without a second thought."

"W-what are you talking about?" She couldn't help the slight blush that came to her when he lowers his head so that they were eye-to-eye. It was entirely different from when she had held him close by the shirt. She was angered then, but now... Izaya gives her smirk before he lets it slips off his face.

"I'm talking about what I saw today." Izaya sighs before leaning away. "It seems you don't even know what you did. I guess it's too soon, huh? Oh well, I should get going..."

"Wait." Why was she asking this? She didn't know. "What do you think 'Mind over Matter' means. You wanted to know what I thought it meant, it's only fair that you tell me what you think it means."

"Hm... I guess you'll never know because I'm not telling you~! See you in school, Shira-chan~!" And with that Izaya disappears.

* * *

"Don't you think Orihara-senpai is cute?" Momoko Haise lets out a dreamy sigh as she spins around to face her two friends. Her light brown curls bounce at the action, and Shiraishi can't help but feel a little envious of her having such pretty curls. Her's just always seem to be all over the place.

"Eh? Izaya Orihara?" Mai asks the girl who gives her nod, not faltering from walking backwards down the pavement. "I guess he's kinda cute... What do you think, Shira-chan?"

Both turns to the silent eleven year old, who doesn't look away from Momoko's curls. "I don't think so."

"Eh?! How can you not?! Don't you think he's just a little attractive?" Momoko asks, clearly surprised by her friends answer.

"Nope." Shiraishi answers. "How can you walk backwards like that without faltering one bit, Momo-chan?"

"Oh, its a gift- Don't try and change the subject." Puffing out her cheeks, Shiraishi can't help but think that she looked like a little child. "How can you not like Orihara-senpai?"

"She doesn't like him because she likes someone else~" Mai wiggles her eyebrows suggestively that it makes Shiraishi scuff while looking away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Woah, she likes someone? Who-" Momoko can't finish as she finds herself bumping into someone. Spinning around quickly, she bows her head. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Hmph, watch where you're going, you little bitch." It was a man with shaggy brown hair and beady eyes. He glares as the yelps at his choice of words. "Next time-"

"Are you okay, Momo-chan?" He was cut off as two other girls crowd around the one that had bumped into him.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Oh, I guess you didn't hurt anywhere seeing as you didn't fall."

"You should walk normally for once, Momo-chan."

"I will, Kishitani-chan!"

"I told you you can call me Shiraishi, now."

"Oh right..."

"Hey!" All three pairs of eyes look to a now seething man, his teeth clenched. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Sorry, stranger-san. We didn't mean to." It was the one with rather curly brown hair and pretty brown eyes. He stares at the girl for a moment, before he sucks in a breath, his eyes showing recognition.

"You..." Shiraishi blinks up in confusion as the man takes a step toward her. "You're that girl that beat up Izuki and Daichi!"

It was then that Shiraishi realized that they were in big trouble as the man quickly yelled out some names and three men appeared from nowhere.

"Uh, Mai?" Said girl looks to the rather calm Shiraishi. "I think you and Momo-chan should start running now."

"Eh? Why?" Momoko didn't really know why her friend wanted to her run.

"Because I'm about to beat these people up." And like that, Shiraishi had dropped her bag and engaged one of the men that had surrounded them. She didn't know how her friend's leg could cause so much damage as with one round house kick, he was down. She didn't even wait before striking out at another using her fists.

It felt like no time had passed before all four men were down and Shiraishi was dusting her hands off.

"I know I should've told you, Momo, but ah gang members have been targeting Shiraishi ever since she started middle school." She was surprised by Mai's words as the girl picks up the stray bag.

"Huh? Why?" She really wanted to know. Yeah, she knew that Shiraishi was a part of the Martial arts' club, but she didn't know anything this deep.

"Let's just say she beat up some people that were actually gang members last year and now she's paying the price for doing that." Shiraishi rolls her eyes but collects the bag from Mai giving her a quick thanks.

Momoko blinks twice while looking to Shiraishi, who looks to her with a smile. "Ne, let's move from here before they wake up."

"That's a good idea."

* * *

 **I wonder if this is any better from the last one? Either way, REVIEW! It's like love you know... -_-**

 **Oh and who can guess what Izaya thinks 'Mind over Matter' means?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**

 ***does little dance* Yay! My tenth chappie XD**

 **And new cover: A reviewer asked me what Shira-chan looks like? Well, that's her when she enters High school :3 the small girl behind her is what she looks like when she was a little younger... I'm currently looking for an image that'll look like what I want her to look like when she enters the dollar's arc :3**

* * *

It didn't feel very long for Shinra's graduation to start looming around the corner and Shiraishi couldn't help but feel a little sad about not getting to see her brother next semester. It didn't help matters that his school was in an entire different direction from hers, so they couldn't walk together. But, Shiraishi tried her best to not look upset over the matter. She instead smiled and told him that she was happy on his acceptance to Raijin Academy.

"Shinra-nii, can you help me with something?" Shinra looks over to the young female to see that she was no longer smiling and was instead frowning very deeply. Seeing his nod for her to continue, Shiraishi lets out a sigh before taking a seat beside him on the sofa. "Why do you think that I'm not capable of controlling the movement of objects?"

"I don't think that it's because you're not capable of controlling which object you want to move. I think it's something deeper." He was surprised at first at how she changed topics so fast, but he puts that away for later. He feels like she's hiding something from him. But now, his little sister needs his help.

"What do you mean?" Shiraishi asks, confused.

"I mean... Since it has todo with the mind," he taps her forehead before continuing. "Then something inside your mind is blocking your improvement in using telekinesis."

She hadn't thought about it like that, but as she sat there, she thought that maybe her brother was right. "What do you think I would have to do to undo whatever is blocking me from controlling it?"

Shinra pushes up his glasses in thought, pursing his lips before shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly don't have a clue. Maybe you should ask Celty. She might know what you should do."

The sound of the door closing, has the two looking up to see said female walking into the apartment. It was now usual to see Celty staying out all night and coming back until morning. Over the past two years, Celty has been going out in public more often and seems to be getting more used to being around them in general. It was an improvement from how silent she was at first, too.

"Speak of the devil." Shinra lets a smile comes to his face and Celty stops in her tracks to look at both before slipping the yellow cat helmet off and taking out the small phone from her black jacket pocket.

 **'What's going on?'**

"Can I talk to you about something, Celty?" Shiraishi asks, before looking to her brother with a knowing look. "Alone?"

"Aw, but why can't I stay?" Shinra pouts but gets up and heads to his bedroom, seeing as Shiraishi was about to put him there from the way she was looking at him. He would rather walk there himself, thank you very much.

 **'What did you want to talk about?'** The woman clad in black takes the vacant space on the sofa while putting the phone closer to Shiraishi so that she could see it.

"I know I've not been trying ever since we started to practice together and I'm really sorry-"

 **'No, you don't have to apologize. I understand.'** Shiraishi gives a slight smile to her before continuing.

"I wanted to know if you think that it might be something that's blocking my progress in my mind." Shiraishi looks up to the trail of black smoke that continued to swirl around the woman's shoulders.

It takes awhile for the woman to finish typing on her phone, before she lets the young girl see her response.

 **'I really don't know what you can do, because I've never had a problem controlling what I do. But I think you should use normal human tactics to clear your mind, like meditating for example. See what's really blocking your progress.'** Celty watches as the girl nods her head in understanding before looking to her with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Celty. I'll try something." Just as she was about to excuse herself so that she could have her afternoon bath, the headless woman stops her in her tracks with a quick reply.

 **'Once you find out what's blocking your progress, maybe we can start up back on our practice together?'** For some reason, Shiraishi felt that the woman was both anxious and nervous about her reply and she can't help but laugh a little.

"Of course, Celty. I'll be glad to." Shiraishi watches in amusement as Celty, ignorant to the girl's look, heaves a sigh of relief which shows by the sagging her shoulders. Giving her slight tap on the shoulder to get her attention, Shiraishi tries to hide her amusement. "I'm gonna go take a bath, 'kay?"

A quick okay on her phone's display, Celty watches as the brown haired girl gets up and heads to her bedroom. She couldn't really explain it, but she was now feeling closer to the youngest Kishitani sibling. It seems that Shiraishi was finally opening up even more up to the Dullahan and that couldn't make the woman any happier.

* * *

"Something that can help clear your mind?" Mai bites her bottom lip in thought as Shiraishi continues to stare at her, waiting for her answer. "What about kick boxing? Or is that not helping...?"

"It's not like it doesn't work, but I want something that won't tire me out." Shiraishi explains, letting her brown eyes lower to her folded hands on her desk. "What do you do to clear your mind, Mai-chan?"

"Me?" The dark hared girl points at herself before blinking in surprise. "Well I do lots of things. Like yoga with Kaa-chan and playing my instruments."

Raising up her right hand, Shiraishi rests her chin in the palm of her hand as she thought over her friend's answer. She had never tried yoga before, and she wasn't proficient in any particular instrument at the moment.

"Try listening to different types of music." Momoko suggests from her seat beside the thoughtful Shiraishi. The entire class was at the moment awaiting their Social Studies teacher, who was apparently late for class, to finish off their classes for the day.

"Listening to music?" Shiraishi repeats questioningly and Momoko vigorously nods her head full of curls making them bounce.

"Yep. When I'm angry or something's bothering me, I usually listen to music." Momoko says.

"I think you should take up cooking as a hobby." Takeru mumbles from behind Momoko in his seat. The three girls turn their attention to the blue eyed boy to see that he was currently laying his head on his desk, while looking to them. He blinks before raising his head up, his eyes widening as if finding something out. "If you do, then I'll be able to taste all sorts of foods!"

Hearing only silence, the rather tall eleven year old looks over to the three girls to find that all three of them were giving him blank looks.

"What?" He asks defensively, while Mai rolls her eyes as Momoko giggles and Shiraishi releases a sigh. "You guys know I like food."

"A little too much, Shibō." Mai mutters.

"I'm not fat!"

"You're in denial!"

"I don't know why I asked for these idiots' help." Shiraishi stares in dead pan at the two bickering eleven year olds before looking just in time to see their teacher walking into the class.

"Don't worry, Kishitani-chan, I'm sure you'll be fine." Momoko gives the girl an encouraging smile before focusing on the teacher that stood in front of class.

Shiraishi was grateful for her friends' help, but she didn't know which would actually help.

 _'Then I'll just have to try all.'_ Shiraishi nods her head in determination, removing her exercise book from her bag.

"Alright class, we'll be having a surprise quiz." The young male relishes in the collective sounds of groans from the classroom, before giving them an amused smile. "And it's worth half your grade, so try your best, okay?"

* * *

Over the course of a week, Shiraishi flips through the ideas that not only was given to her by her friends, but her family members also. And each were either too boring for her, or just not helping in what she wanted. Yes, some made her relaxed, but none seemed to help her clear her mind. Not even meditation helped in that department. That just made the young girl frustrated, and let's just say that she took out her frustration in beating up her wave master which nearly knocked her brother off his feet in the process as he was trying to calm her down.

"Sorry, Shinra-nii." Stopping in her attacks on the object, she uses her hands to still the punching bag. Removing the boxing gloves from off her hands, she runs a hand through her unruly hair ultimately coming up with the idea of cutting the hair short.

"It's alright. You're frustrated, that's normal- n-not that you're always angry or anything." Shinra begins to sweat seeing the pointed look sent his way from his younger sister while giving her uneasy smile. "I love you so... don't hurt me!"

Shiraishi rolls her eyes before moving to her closet and taking out her hooded gray jacket and slipping it on. Maybe a walk would be best instead of staying home with her brother. She might punch him.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk, 'kay?" She looks to her brother, who nods his head while throwing himself onto her bed which makes her eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Please don't touch any of my stuff while I'm gone."

"Right, I promise I won't." He hadn't even looked up, but Shiraishi just left it at that and exited the room. "Hurry back!"

The feel of the setting sun's warm rays on her face and the gentle breeze when she is finally free of the apartment building somehow made Shiraishi feel a lot better. Pulling up her hood, Shiraishi instead of walking begins to jog down the street. Not many people were on the streets, seeing as it was Sunday and everyone was enjoying the one day most of them had off from either work or school. Shiraishi didn't really mind. She actually liked the quietness, even if the black car that had just past nearly splashed water on her.

"Douche." She mutters after the already retreating BMW. Letting out a sigh, she continues her jog before a head of blonde hair from the other side of a glass window has her stopping in her tracks.

"Shizuo?" Shiraishi frowns ever so slightly as she peers through the glass window to see the tall person searching through what seems to be records. She could feel her heart begin to quicken as the person looked around to reveal that it was in fact Shizuo, and he looked right at her.

The blonde soon-to-be fourteen year old furrows his brows in confusion when he sees the young girl staring at him, a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Shiraishi?" It wasn't like she could hear him, but either way said girl entered the store. The ring of the bell above the door has the cashier looking up before he shrugs it off and continues to read the manga in his hand. Dragon Ball was way more important than a random chick entering the store anyway.

"Hey, Shizu-kun." Shiraishi didn't know why she didn't just wave the blonde off with a smile and continued on her way. Now there she stood, a racing heart and a heated face, staring at the boy she supposedly thought she had a crush on. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here with a friend." Shizuo must have not noticed her flushed face as he just pointed behind him at a black haired boy piling up on records in his hands. "He's into that DJing stuff."

"He's a DJ?" Shizuo just shrugs his shoulders, clearly not knowing that much about his friend. Shiraishi's brown eyes land on a record that was hidden in a light blue case and she felt her hands trailing over the words that was embellished across the surface.

"You into this stuff?" His eyes follow after her as she walked father down the aisle. Her head bobbed to the beat of the music played through the speakers above their heads. It had a certain beat that made her want to dance to.

"No, but it sounds kind of cool."

Why did she find it so familiar? She didn't know.

What she did know, was that she wanted to try out this supposed DJ thing.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a while seeing as school will be opening on Monday (I hate that summer is over). Updates for all my stories will be unpredictable and I'm really sorry, but it's my last year of high school (thank GOD) and have to focus or else... I'll be selling candy for a living (Well that's what my teachers say) lol But do not worry! It's not over yet, lovies :)**

 **So review so that I can find some time next Saturday to update ;)**

 **Review!**


End file.
